Lesson learned
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Santana is hiding the basement from a very pregnant Brittany. She certainly learned her lesson.
1. She can smell fear

"Santana..Why are you whispering?" Quinn asked, slightly amused

"In case _it_ hears me." Santana whispered

"By it, I assume you mean Brittany..Right?" This was just getting funnier, and funnier for Quinn

"Yes. Oh Jesus Quinn, what I am going to do? Can..Can I come stay with you and Rachel for a while?" Santana asked sadly

"Hell to the no Lopez! You got yourself into this mess, you are not dragging me and Rachel into it too." Quinn said in horror

"What!" Santana hissed, "Quinn! Just for like..I don't know, a year? You know..Until she calms down."

"No. And when did you decide it would be a good idea to call your hormonal, pregnant girlfriend fat anyway? Do you have a death wish? I'm sure Brittany would love to help." Quinn sniggered over the phone

"Fabray! Now is now the time for jokes! I am in serious trouble here!"

"Where exactly is..Here again?"

"The basement."

"...You're in the basement?"

"Yes."

"Are..Are you..Hiding?" This..Was a cow Quinn was going to milk for all its worth

"Yes. No!...kind of. Aagh! Yes. Yes I am, I am hiding from her. Happy now?"

"Oh I was happy the second you called, now I'm over the moon." Quinn tried to cover the speakers but it was no good, Santana could hear her calling Rachel over so they could both laugh at the horrible situation Santana found herself in. "Oh, Hang on. Rachel wants to talk to you.

"No! Quinn I don't want to talk t-..Hi Berry."

"Santana! Good to know you're still alive..For now."

"You and Quinn are loving this aren't you?"

"No Santana, we aren't. Well…Quinn is, I however have some very useful advice."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Run."

"Ha fucking ha hobbit. I refuse to be run out of my own home."

"Santana, you called Brittany fat. You either run out, or she's going to throw you out."

"She would not get that upset over this!"

"Oh no? You wait and see…"

"I didn't even call her fat!"

"No, but you didn't say she wasn't either, which is pretty much the same thing."

"It is not! I was tired!"

"Look, Santana, can you just go back up there and apologize to her?"

"Why? Was I interrupting something?" Santana asked mockingly but horrified to her Quinn yell back an answer

"Yes you was! Now can you please hang up so we can get back to it?"

"Oh my god, ew. And No! I refuse to hang up so you two can have sex while I'm down here alone hiding because I-" The dialling tone._ Bitches hung up._ Santana was truly left to fend for herself now. She had however learnt a very valuable lesson….Never ignore a pregnant woman while she's in the mirror calling herself fat.

* * *

"_Oh no." Brittany cried, "Look! Look at that!" she yelled into the mirror while sticking out her baby bump. "Will it ever go? Oh god, what If it doesn't? I miss my abs, I want this baby out." _

_Santana was sat on the couch after a long hard day at work, she had gone over a dozen cases trying to sort out her new clients and she was exhausted. The last thing she wanted was Brittany blocking her view on the TV to complain about something she wanted in the first place. Speaking of Brittany, she was still talking. Santana only managed to catch the end of what Brittany had said._

"_What do you think San?" Brittany asked while pouting sadly into the mirror._

"_What? Oh uhm...yeah." It was always smart to agree with Brittany, she didn't want her to open the gates of hell. Brittany seemed calm so Santana was sure she made the right decision, until Brittany turned around with a face like thunder._

"_What?" She asked in an eerily voice._

"_Oh..nothing?" Santana replied casually. Hoping Brittany would just stop talking for a little while, she loved her a lot but this wasn't helping she just wanted to watch TV and…oh no. Brittany had walked slowly over to the TV and turned it off before turning back to Santana once more._

"_What. Did you. Just say?" Oh no. Whatever Santana had said..She shouldn't have._

"_I said..I love you, very, very, very much and..Oh god Britt I'm sorry." She didn't know why she was apologizing, other than Brittany's evil stare._

"_Do you think I'm fat." She said seriously_

"_What? No! No Britt I think you look beautiful." Santana replied honestly._

"_No. Santana..You just said. I look fat. In fact, you said I look like a big fat whale!" Oh…and that's why you should always listen to women when they speak._

"_Oh shit. Brittany..Baby, I am so, so fucking sorry. You don't look fat at all!" And for some reason Santana, cowering in the basement still cannot understand. The next thing she just slipped out like word vomit. "And..I like whales."_

And that..That is how and why Santana Lopez is hiding in her basement. But she knows it won't last. Quinn once told her that pregnant women can smell fear, and by Christ Santana is giving out a lot of that at the moment. Still, for the moment…she's safe. She even manages to fall asleep for a while. Until she feels eyes staring..No, _burning_ her.

"..Hi baby…." Oh god. She's going to die, she just knows it. Brittany does not look happy, at all. "I love you." Maybe that'll soften her up a bit? No. No okay, Brittany is burning patterns right into her soul.

* * *

**Continue? Or leave it as a one shot? :D REVIEW.**


	2. Digging holes

"I've been looking for you." Brittany said in an eerily calm voice while looking down at Santana.

"Oh...really? I've just been down here, you know...working."

"It doesn't _look_ like you're working." And whoever said Brittany was stupid eh? "It looks like your hiding."

"Wha-" Santana put her hand to her mouth in shock..Fake shock of course because Brittany was 100% right. "What possible reason would I have to hide from my beautiful, lovely, smart, sweet, kind love of my life." Santana was doing some serious ass kissing now, she knew that. Hell even Brittany did!

"Santana if you have something to say, just say it!" Brittany yelled

"Britt, sweetie I don't have anything to say!" Santana replied quietly

"Oh no? Because half an hour ago you said I looked like a whale."

"Britt," Santana pleaded. "You do not, you look beautiful. And anyway...I _really_ do like whales."

"But I don't want to look like a whale! I want to look like..A sea lion."

Santana didn't understand that, but she had already dug herself a hole she couldn't get out off, so she let it slide. "I'd much rather a whale than a sea lion."

"Santana! Stop! The whole whale thing really isn't as comforting as you seem to think."

"I'm sorry Britt; I just don't know what else to say. You really are beautiful and I obviously haven't told you it enough because you still don't believe it. I love you, and the reason you think you look like a whale is amazing because our baby is in there. And I know it'll all he worth it. I love you, I love the bump, and I love the baby." Santana had been planning that speech ever since she had run down here, but she really did mean every word of it. "Come here."

"Santana I can't get down there. My back hurts, you come up here." Brittany sobbed. Santana quickly did as she was told and jumped to her feet to pull Brittany into a long, sweet hug.

"What do you say we go up there, watch a movie and eat chocolate Ice cream until we feel sick ey?" Oh god, oh god please say yes, then she knows she's off the hook.

"Okay," Brittany nodded while crying, "But I'm still mad at you." God damn it.

"I know, its okay baby. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Brittany _wasn't_ mad at Santana at all anymore, but if she let the brunette think she was...she knew what would happen. She would have her own personal slave for at least a week, because she has a lot to make up for, _right?_

* * *

**Short, I know! I'm sorry :( But at least Santana managed to save herself :) Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! I hadn't planned on doing a second chapter, it really means I a lot! Like I seriously freak out when I get an email :D So...REVIEW.**


	3. What you haven't done

"Lopez!" Quinn yelled while strolling into the office, "Good to see you still breathing."

"Shut up Quinn, you're late. I'm still your boss and I can and will fire you, and for your information, we made up."

"Okay don't go all 'boss' on me! You own 1% more of the company than I do so-"

"So that makes me your boss yes."

"Aggh whatever. You and Brittany made up in one weekend? That's surprising considering you called me while hiding and almost crying." Some of the employees standing around burst into little giggle fits hearing about their 'badass' boss hiding.

"Oh shut up you lot before I fire you! Don't you all have work to do?" Santana yelled seriously. Sometimes people forget who's boss…which is totally her so it can never be wrong to simply remind them. "Yes. It took a lot of foot massaging, belly kissing and hugs. But all is now well in the Lopez house…" Santana was pretty amused now, she knew Quinn wouldn't be once she found out what amused the Latina so much, but that just made it sweeter.

"Good for you! I'm glad." Quinn replied honestly

"What about you.." Santana asked cheerily

"What about me what?"

"You and Rachel..How's uh…how's life?" Santana was about to get her bittersweet revenge, and laugh all the way.

"Good….great, why?"

"No reason. So I guess you haven't seen her this morning?"

"No, she was still in bed when I left..why? What do you know that I don't." Quinn knew her too well, but that didn't make this any less funny.

"Well," Santana exaggerated, "A little birdie told me that things weren't so good. And while I'm out of the doghouse, you're in one."

"Would this little birdie happen to Brittany?"

"Yes."

"I am not in the dog house!"

"Not yet." Santana sniggered

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Quinn demanded

"It just means..Just because you haven't _seen_ the doghouse yet, it doesn't mean you aren't in it."

"What did Brittany tell you? What did I do?"

"Ohhh Quinnieeee," Santana giggled, "It's not what you've done..It's what you _haven't_ done."

"Okay…..No. No I'm not getting it, continue."

"Well, my beautiful blonde last night had a very long heart to heart to..You're _better_ half."

"Anddd?" Quinn urged

Santana just laughed. Now would be the perfect time to retreat to her office and not tell Quinn, but the panic in her eyes was a little sad. But she did deserve it, after all…she didn't help her.

"Berry is, and I quote. "Unhappy with how the long term relationship is currently developing."

"Why does she speak in riddles! What does that mean?"

Santana sighed, "It means young one, that she sees how happy Britt and I are, and she wants the same in her relationship."

"So..She, she wants a baby?"

"Oh you know how the hobbit works, she believes in marriage first."

"What! She..She wants to get married?" Quinn said slowly,

"Exactly."

"Hell to the no. We aren't getting married yet! I'm not like you, I _won't_ cave when she asks for something..Like a baby."

"Quinn, when it comes to our ladies..You're just as whipped as I am. We both know that if Rachel wants a wedding, _you're_ going to give it to her."

"No, freaking, way. I'm putting my foot down here!"

Santana burst out into laughter, "Putting your foot down? You're kidding right? You may as well not have feet!"

"What does that mean!"

"The house you guys live in..Did you choose it?"

"Wha-…well not exactly. Rachel liked it."

Santana nodded, "and your car?"

"Rachel said it helped the environment. And _I_ agree!"

"Ok." Santana simply said before walking away. "But if plan A is refusing to ask her..I suggest you think of a plan B because we both know how plan A will turn out." She said over her shoulder before giggling all the way back to her office.

* * *

**I'm either going to make this into a like..1000 chapter story, or stop it here, it depends. More..or less Faberry? :D REVIEW.**


	4. Revenge

"You lied to me." Quinn said bluntly

"Sorry Quinn dear, what was that?"

"You. Lied. To. Me."

"Yes..yes I did. How'd you figure it out Fabray."

"Oh I didn't figure it out, not until afterwards."

"Afterwards huh? …After what?" Santana was trying her very best to avoid laughing, but it wasn't working much.

"After I got home and asked her about our future. Now she thinks I want to get married! Santana would you please stop getting me into things?"

"So you went home and talked to her about weddings..so much for your plan A working out then huh? You're so whipped. Even more than I."

"Oh I doubt that very much Lopez. You do whatever Brittany asks and-..Tana! Are you even there?"

"What? Yes." she hissed back, "Quinn I'd love to stay and.. No actually I wouldn't. Britt wants a cake, so….I'm going to get her one.. Have fun talking weddings!"

"So. Freaking. Whipped."

"Pft, whatever. I'm not the one getting married."

"Neither am I!"

"You keep telling yourself that Berry."

"Berry? Oh hell no! We would not be Berry. It would totally be Fabray!"

"No Quinn, it wouldn't. It would be whatever Rachel wanted it to be."

"Whatever. I'm going, I'll text you later."

"Please do Mrs Berry."

"Santana! Seriously you need to-" Santana wanted to get the last insult into the phone call, so she hung up. Seconds later her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_1 new text.  
Fabray: I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

"Sannn?" Brittany asked while leaning over Santana's shoulder, "why does Quinn hate you?"

"Because I told her Rachel wanted them to get married."

"Get married?" Santana nodded

"I think it'd be awesome. Don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I'd love to see them get tied down."

"Funny..Quinn said that same thing about you and me."

Santana froze. "What? You..you spoke to Quinn about us getting married? When?"

"She called earlier when you 2 were on lunch."

"That's why she took so long in the bathroom!" Santana said to herself, "Sneaky, conniving bitch."

"So..what _do_ you think?"

"Uhm, about what?..." Oh no. If there was one thing Quinn Fabray did well, it was revenge. Perhaps a little too well, before Santans could answer, her phone vibrated again.

_Fabray: Oh and If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me xoxoxo. **Bitch**_

Santana Lopez would find a way out of this, then she would watch captain Quinn go down with the marriage ship with the best possible view.

"I think..that I love you. And I don't need an expensive piece of paper to tell me that you're the one. I don't want marriage to become routine, it makes it hard to leave. I want you to stay because you WANT too, not because you have too." Santana was getting good at this, she loved Brittany and she COULD see herself marrying the blonde, but not yet.

"You're right!..but we will, you know get married. Some day, _Right_?"

"Absolutely!" Santana replied honestly. Time to rub this in Quinns face.

_To Fabray: Enjoying the wedding planning? Me and Britt would be happy to help since we have all this free time now that your plan failed. Turns out the bitch that is Karma only got you. :) xoxoxo_

_From Fabray: Karma is only a bitch if you are. You know I'm going to get you back for this..and then it'll hit you twice as hard._

_To Fabray: Oh I wouldn't want it any other way Fabray. But right now I do believe it's Lopez 1 - 0 Fabray._

* * *

**I feel like this is getting pretty shitty D: I need some idea's guys! :D How will Quinn get her bitter sweet revenge? Will she and Rachel get married? IDK, You tell me? :) What do _you_ want to see happen? REVIEW.**


	5. Workload

Santana and Quinn sat in Santana's big, clean office with a stack load of papers.

"I really don't want to do this. I just want to go home." Santana whined. She had been working late at the office the last few days, being a lawyer was not easy. Owning your own law firm was not easy, and doing all of it while having a pregnant woman at home was almost impossible.

"We..We could get an assistant?" Quinn yelled as though it was the greatest idea ever.

Santana thought it was, "Yes! Then I can stay home."

"What? No. No you can't stay home! I'll still need you here, but an assistant could take off some of the pressure. Let you get home on time for Brittany."

"Hell yeah! Let's do it. I'll get a poster up and put it in the window." Santana said proudly. "But..can..Can it be a..Sexy assistant?"

"Lopez! You're a mother to be! You shouldn't be wanting a sexy secretary."

"There would be nothing wrong with looking! You know I love Brittany, I know I love Brittany. Plus, we work hard! We deserve a good view while we're working right?" Santana stated like it was the most logically point ever made.

"Well…I suppose. Like a stripper right? You can look, but you can't touch."

"How would you know that? Late nights at strip clubs huh Q?"

"No." She hissed back, "Awh shut up Lopez. I'm going home. Since we're having an assistant, I see nothing wrong with giving her a bit of work to do."

"I never said it would be a _she_."

"That's not fair! You may like to look at men..But I don't." Quinn growled, "If we're having a hot assistant, then I want it to be a girl. Then we're both happy."

Santana sighed dramatically, "Anything for you Quinnie bear." She said mockingly while forcing paper into her bag. "Come on." And with that, the 2 quickly left the building giggling like school girls who avoided homework, all the way back to their cars.

* * *

It was late when Santana got home..She was sure Brittany would be as sleep, as she pulled up to the house and neared the front door, she could see the TV flickering in the living room. Brittany was up. This would either be really good, or really bad. But to find out..She had to go inside. A thought that she wasn't keen on. She didn't want to be forced into the basement again.

But it was 11:30 and she didn't want to Brittany to worry, so she didn't have a choice. She put the key in the lock and slowly turned, hoping that if Brittany had just fallen asleep on the sofa, she wouldn't wake her. She crept inside, slowly kicked off her shoes and began to climb the stairs.

She had only gotten up 1 step when it creaked horribly and practically shook the whole house.

"San..Is that you?" Brittany asked softly from the living room. She could just ignore her…no, no she couldn't! What was she thinking, she said she didn't want to worry the blonde and now here she was practically breaking into their home and refusing to answer Brittany.

She leapt back down the step and walked into the living room while speaking, "Yeah Britt, It's me baby."

She swung the door open to find Brittany lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket while crying.  
Santana immediately began to panic. She followed Brittany's teary eyes back to the TV and sighed in relief.

"Britt, sweetie. Did you watch Bambi again?" Brittany nodded sadly and slowly sat up before gesturing for Santana to sit beside her.

"I told you not to watch this. You know it always makes you sad." She said while plonking herself next to Brittany.

"But it hasn't even got to that part yet," she sobbed, "It only just started!"

"So..Why are you crying?"

"Because I know it's going to happen! It's so sad San." Santana responded by pulling Brittany into her side to hug her and soothingly rubbed the blonde's arms. Brittany had pretty much used Santana's shirt as one giant tissue, but Santana didn't mind. They sat there hugging until Brittany finally stopped sobbing.

A few minutes after Brittany's tears had stopped, her whole demeanour suddenly changed and in one quick, surprising movement she found herself straddling Santana. She moved in as tight as she could with the bump in the way and began to kiss down Santana's neck. "Sannn..I want you to cheer me up." She whispered into the crook of Santana's neck.

"Britt I-.." she was cut off when Brittany forced their mouths together. Brittany brushed her tongue along the plump lips in front of her and smiled when Santana parted her lips letting her in, their tongues danced together. Things would have gotten really hot, really fast. But Santana pulled away, much to the annoyance of Brittany.

"What was that? San, come on." Brittany urged while moving back to Santana's neck and kissed along to the collar bone.

"Britt, baby. I'm tired."

"San, it's been 5 months and you haven't touched me." Brittany said sadly

Santana sighed, she knew it was true. In fact she had done everything possible to avoid Brittany, especially when she went through her extremely horny stage in the pregnancy which thankfully had come to an end about 3 weeks ago. She loved Brittany, and she loved making love to her. But something about the baby thing made her felt uncomfortable, she would never tell Brittany any of this though. Brittany's mood swings in the pregnancy were hard enough to handle already, it wasn't that Brittany didn't look incredibly beautiful while carrying their baby, because she did. She just didn't find her.._Sexy._She thought of her more like a puppy, or an angel that Santana despite how hard she had tried, just couldn't see her in a..Sexual way. And the thought of their baby being between them and they had sex was, creepy. She didn't want to take Brittany's innocent and she certainly didn't want to do it while their baby was in the middle of them. She saw how much the constant rejection had hurt Brittany, but she couldn't find herself _wanting_ to do it. She would give Brittany the world if she could, everything she asked for she usually got. But not this.

"Why don't we go upstairs and just cuddle?" Brittany wasn't happy. Although it was more than she usually got, so she would take it. For now. She hoped Santana's rejection wouldn't continue for much longer. She worried that Santana would never be attracted to her again, and never want to touch her. And no sex? No sex would not work for her, or for either of them. What if Santana looked elsewhere? What if _she_ looked elsewhere?

For now it was a problem that could be pushed aside, but for how long? Brittany would rather not think about it. So she nodded, and was pulled up slowly by Santana before the two slowly trekked up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

**I know this isn't as funny as the last chapters :( But it can't all be happy and sunny! But is angst needed? In order to appriaiate the funny, loving sides..don't you need to see sadder sides first? What do you think! (Sorry for any mistakes! D: I have no Beta)**

**Also, the amount of story alerts and favourites are amazing! Thank you for all the reviews guys :3 It's now my most reviewed story and hopefully it'll get more! I love hearing what you guys think, so tell me! What do you want to see? :) REVIEW.**


	6. Pressure

"_Quinn, it's me. I won't be in today, I put the poster up so you should be expecting some calls or people coming in. I need to drive to Vermont for a trail. Something about needing a last minute lawyer. Bye."_

Quinn was not happy about that voicemail. Although she didn't really have a choice. Santana had sent the voicemail 2 hours ago so she'd be half way there by now. Quinn was however happy she got to hire an assistant without Santana's opinion mattering. She would get to choose whoever she wanted

Their perfect idea, became more perfect when a tall, blonde with blue eyes walked into the office in the afternoon and asked about the opening. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, red converse shoes, a white top with a short leather jacket. Quinn figured that was the fashion for the _kids_ these days. She herself was only 26! But she didn't keep up with the fashion, and she never had to worry about what to wear to work because she and Santana always had to look smart..and serious.

Quinn didn't even want to look at the girls resume, she had decided the second she walked in that she was the new assistant, she isn't shallow or anything! But you know.._Quinn knows a hard worker when she sees one. _Turns out this young, attractive 20 year old was pretty damn smart too. She had even gone to law school for 2 years and graduated, what could be better? Quinn hired her. She was due to start work tomorrow, and Quinn was excited. She would definitely be the type of boss who'd go around dropping pencils because..why not? Look, but not touch. It was the rule she and Santana had agreed on.

"Santanaaaaa"

"What Quinn?"

"Oh Jeez, someone's not happy. Did you lose the case?"

"Of course I didn't lose the case Fabray. Santana Lopez, the best lawyer in the west does not lose cases. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you…I got us the assistant!"

"Good. Is she smart?"

"She's hot."

"That wasn't my question Quinn, can she actually do the work we'll need her too or is she just a pretty face?"

"Hey! Don't call her that, Yes. She's very clever, she's a graduate and she's hot. What else can we ask for?"

"Alright good, I'm almost home now so I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Santana didn't wait to hear what she had to say, she just hung up. She was in a bad mood, the thing with Brittany was getting her down. Since she got up early and drove to Vermont, Brittany hadn't been happy with her. Santana had work to do, sometimes that took her away from Brittany and away from New York. Hell, sometimes it even took her to the other side of the country! So Santana was pissed that Brittany couldn't understand that. There were bills to pay and although the 2 were living very comfortably and had one of the biggest houses in New York, if Santana stopped working then they wouldn't be able to afford the luxury things, and they certainly wouldn't be able to afford an expensive baby. So when she got home and missed dinner, _again. _She wasn't surprised when Brittany hardly said 2 words to her all night.

When Brittany went to bed, there was risk. She could either go up with her, but that might piss her off. Or she could make friends with the couch, again. But then that might piss Brittany off more. Why _should_ she sleep on the couch? She hadn't done anything wrong, since when has working hard to support your family been wrong? So, she crept up to bed half an hour after Brittany and managed to sneak in without making a sound, and without startling the blonde.

The morning however was just like any other, Santana got up at 6am. She got dressed, went downstairs and cleaned up a little. Then she made Brittany breakfast and left it on the side before rushing off to work. She was far from focused when she pulled up outside the office and the idea of working from 7:30 to 5pm wasn't one that made her happy. Maybe she could get her assistant to help out, she didn't really care what she looked like anymore. In all honesty she just wanted somebody to help out, she wanted to be home on time and be the loving girlfriend she was supposed to be. So she hoped Quinn didn't let her shallow head get in the way of finding a hard worker. If she _was_ pretty? Then that'd just be a bonus, right?


	7. Personal

Santana barged straight into the office, straight into her office without saying a word to anybody. She refused to listen to her co-workers chatting about what they saw on TV last night and she didn't even take the time to look at their assistant.

"…Is she always like that?" the new girl whispered quietly to Quinn.

"Most of the time. She's a focused worker you know? Anyways, I say we piss her of a little more. She clearly wants to be left alone, so let's not leave her alone." Quinn said while giggiling, "Follow me." She did as she was told and together they set off for Santana's office.

"Hey, Santana…It's me and our assistant." Quinn still loved saying that word, the idea that they were paying somebody to pretty much do the things they didn't want too. It was awesome.

"Aaagh, Quimm. Not now." Santana yelled to the closed door, but it was too late because Quinn had just swung it open to reveal herself and the new assistant. Santana was in awe. She was gorgeous, her pale skin looked soft, her shoulder length blonde hair was perfectly straight, her blue eyes practically shone and her smile was amazing. She was tall, she was fashionable, and…not that Santana was looking or anything, but she also had big boobs. And then Santana realised something…she looked, like _Brittany. _Not the very pregnant version of her now, but she looked like Brittany when they were in high school. She didn't know if she should thank Quinn, or want to punch her in the face.

"Hi Miss Lopez. My name is Riley Jennings and I'm your new assistant." She said with a smile and stepped forward. Santana had to admit, she was impressed. Behind her, Quinn winked and put her thumbs up. _Typical_ Quinn.

"So…what do you need to me to do first?" She was also extremely enthusiastic, Santana would decide later if that was good or bad, for now she was just happy to have an offer.

"Me." Quinn said awe, then realised what she said and quickly shook herself out of it. "Me..I have some uh, some things that need doing. So..if you, could go into my office. I'll be there soon." Riley simply smiled and happily skipped out of the room.

"Nice save Fabray."

"What save? What are you talking about?" Quinn replied while her face turned slightly red.

"Nevermind..but next time? You should be more careful with your ogling."

"I wasn't doing that! I don't need to cast my eyes astray from my woman at home.." she said a little too quickly but then added. "Why, was I that obvious?" Santana nodded. "Oh…right. I'll work on that. But she's pretty right?"

"Yeah I guess," Santana said with a shrug

"You guess? Oh no, there's no guess work needed here Lopez. Are you blind?"

"Look Quinn, if you want to swoon over a _kid_, that's fine. But I really don't want too. I have work to do, so when you're done with Riley, can you send her in here?"

"Yeah..yeah you're right. I mean pfttt, she's just a kid. I am wayyyy to old for her…do you think?" Quinn said seriously

"I'm sure Rachel would love to help you with that decision."

"Oh shit! You're right! You are 100% right, I'm being an ass aren't I?" Santana nodded again. "…Can you..not, tell Rachel about this conversation?"

"Sure, if you don't tell Brittany about the new assistant."

"Deal..wait, why?"

"Because Quinn..are _you_ blind? She looks exactly like Britt when we were in high school! Except..she has bigger boobs. The last thing I need right now is Brittany shooting questions at me left, right and centre about her."

"Oh..she kinda does look like Brittany doesn't she?" Santana gave a 'well duh' look and Quinn looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Santana, I didn't even think about it!"

"It's fine Quinn, can you get the hell out of my office? Unlike you, I actually plan on getting some work done today." Quinn smiled and then quickly left.

Santana was so busy with her head in her files that she didn't even hear the door open and Riley walk into her office.

"Hi ." Santana jumped, she pinched her nose and removed her glasses.

"Jesus Riley. Don't you knock?"

"Oh I did..I'm sorry I guess it wasn't loud enough." She said sadly, but continued to smile sweetly at her which Santana found a little strange. "I was just coming to ask if you wanted a coffee? Quinn just sent me on a coffee run and I thought I'd come by and see if you wanted anything?"

'Quinn?' They were on first name bases already? Santana didn't plan on letting that happen, she didn't want to get overly friendly with a teenager who looked remarkably like Brittany. "Thank you Riley. Could you get me a Caramel Latte Macchiato?" she stopped to look at the blank stare Riley was giving her and then added. "It's all I drink."

"Of course, anything for you Ms. Lopez. I'll be sure to remember that!" she said with a dazzling smile then turned on her heels and slowly walked out of the room. Santana didn't normally watch people leave, but it did seem that Riley was making extra effort to sway her hips. Santana wasn't paying much attention, she rolled her eyes and put her glasses back on. She had work to do, she didn't have time for that.

Riley made sure the orders were perfect, especially Santana's. She'd be lying if she said she didn't think her boss was damn right hot. But hasn't everybody had inappropriate thoughts about their attractive bosses? She rushed back the office and all but threw Quinn her order. Not literally of course because that'd be dangerous and she'd probably get fired..or arrested for assault. Time to get Ms. Lopez her order.

This time she made sure to knock extra loud, but it made Santana jump even more than being snuck up on.

"Come in." She yelled and Riley did as she was told.

"Hi Ms. Lopez! So, I got your order and Quinn said you liked cupcakes, so I got you one of them. And I figured since you'd be working hard you'd need an enegery boost! So I got you a sandwhich, and an energy bar." Her smile had practically spread across her face. Santana did admit that she found it pretty cute, and how Riley came back with things she didn't even ask for..just because.

"Oh..thank you Riley." She stood and walked over to the blonde to take the things off her with a smile. "Oh, I have.." Santana took the items back to her desk and neatly laid them out and picked up a small stack of files before walking back to her assistant. "These..this one needs to be done by tomorrow. The other 5 are cases that need to be reviewed, some parole violations and an assault I think." She handed the pile over and smiled sweetly.

"Sure thing! I'll get these done straight away Mrs. Lopez." Riley did that on purpose. She had to know if her boss was married, even she had standards! Wife's were something she did not mess with.

"It's Miss actually." Santana said with a small smile

"Oh I'm sorry….becoming a Mrs. Anytime soon?" she tried to asked casually, hiding the curiosity in her voice.

"What?" This was getting a little personal for her first day wasn't it? Still, Santana figured she was just trying to be polite. She may as well engage in conversation for a little while. "Oh..no actually, not that I know of" she said with a shrug and a smile

"So..no boyfriend?"

"No." she simply replied. She wasn't going to dish out personal information to _anybody. _This was her assistant, she didn't need to know about her personal life and she doesn't know how this girl was raised. She was polite, sweet and seemed happy enough to work, so there was no need to potentially scare her off by this one little fact. "I have work to do..and so do you. So.."

"Right, of course! I'll see you tomorrow _Miss_ Lopez."

"Bye Riley."

* * *

**Riley is getting a little up close and personal with Santana, and Quinn seems to like her... a lot. What will happen? :O what do _you_ want to happen? REVIEW. **_ It makes me upload faster :)_


	8. Interruptions

Santana strolled into Quinn's office without bothering to knock because..Well let's face it, she didn't need to knock. Santana wasn't much for respecting privacy anyway, despite the fact that the last time she refused to knock Quinn's door she ended up walking in on Quinn and her…_guest_, that wasn't supposed to be there and was keen to remind the blonde that she and Rachel should keep that at home. Still, that didn't faze her, Quinn couldn't look at Santana for days and made sure to keep her door open so Santana could see exactly what was going on.

"Hey Quinn, Have you been the big bad boss yet and started dropping pencils just so you can see-"

"Hi Ms. Lopez!" Riley said sweetly as she walked past Quinn's office while peering inside. _That girl was like a bloody ninja._ And that was close.

"No actually I haven't. I've been an awesome boss…plus I'm pretty sure that's sexual harassment."

"Oh don't worry Q, you know I'd save your ass if you ever got it hauled into court." Santana said with a smile

"I would hope so. How are things at home?" Quinn asked honestly, she could tell something was off and it wasn't the workload because Riley had really helped reduce that.

"You know, same old stuff." Santana was a little sad at that, it never used to be the same. In fact she and Brittany always did new, fun stuff. But now they just sat at home watching TV and when they weren't doing that they were arguing. Santana did know why, she hoped it was just stress and once the baby was born everything would be fine again. Santana knew there a problem in the relationship, and so did Quinn.

"If it's broken, fix it." Quinn's voice wasn't condescending, it was sincere. She really did hope that things were fine at home because Santana and Brittany had been together for 8 years and she didn't want to see anything happen to their relationship.

"I appreciate the concern Quinn, but it's _my_ relationship and I'll handle it _my_ way."

"Santana, doing nothing is not handling it."

Santana didn't want to get into all the gory details of the relationship. How Brittany hardly speaks to her even though she can't apologise either because she has no idea what she's done. Even if she did know, she wouldn't apologise. She's way too proud to do that and Brittany knew it. Santana had never said those 3 words to Brittany, come to think of it, it's also been a while since she's said the _other_ 3 words to her. Their relationship was on the rocks and Santana knew it, she was just too afraid to talk about it with Brittany in case it didn't go the way she hoped for. But she knew it would only be a matter of time before shit hit the fan.

"Shut up Quinn. Just answer your phone." She said when it occurred to her that Quinn had no intentions of acknowledging the flashing device. "It's Rachel." She noticed as she leaned into Quinn's desk. "Not answering it? Is everything alright at home?" She said mockingly.

"…No actually," Quinn said sadly and Santana instantaneously felt guilty. Santana nodded for her to continue, "I told her I don't want to get married." Santana gave her an apologetic look, she knew that must have hurt Rachel and her practical joke suddenly didn't seem as funny now that it got Quinn into trouble.

"Shit, I'm sorry Quinn I shouldn't have-"

"Santana it's not your fault. She was bound to bring it up at one point anyway."

"Guess we're both in hiding then huh?" She said with a chuckle, "We should go out. It's been too long. Rachel's pissed at you..And I need time away from Brittany, so let's do it." Quinn nodded happily and they began discussing plans for the weekend. It would be the longest 2 working days ever because Saturday simply seemed too far away.

* * *

"Hi Ms. Lopez." Seems Riley wasn't one for privacy either, for some reason the girl thought she was simply aloud to barge into Santana's office, which didn't please her. But she's told her a billion times about knocking, the girl just doesn't take telling. "I heard you and talking about going out this Saturday." Turns out the girl also eavesdrops, great.

"Uh..Yes Riley. We are." _Not that isn't any of your business._ No, no Santana had to be polite.

"Well since I know you and Quinn both drink, I thought it could tag along. I don't drink and I could be the designated driver!" Now she's inviting herself to her bosses outing? Santana had just decided this girl was pretty annoying.

"I don't think that's a good idea actually Riley beca-"

"It'd be great! I could come pick you up." Santana was getting really freaking pissed at everybody interrupting her today she even checked if somebody had suck a sign to her saying '_what I say doesn't matter so just jump in before I'm done speaking because I don't mind.' _Riley was persistent. The eager smile on her face told Santana that she wasn't going to let this slide, so just agreed and told them all about the evening they planned and gave her their address.

She didn't know why she felt so guilty about it, her and Quinn always used to go out it was practically a ritual. She and Quinn would go out, not come back until 5am _(if they even came back at all)_ and Brittany and Rachel would have a girl's night in. But this time they were taking a pretty young blonde. Santana knew this wasn't going to go well, she let Riley come because she felt a little bad for the girl and didn't want things to get awkward. But she soon figured out that no good deed goes unpunished.

* * *

**Why ya'll hating on Riley D: poor girl hasn't done anything...yet ;) REVIEW.**

a_nd how about my super fast updates? Awesome huh? :D_


	9. Awkward

"Remind me again why were waiting to be picked up a block away from where we actually live?" Santana asked curiously, she and Quinn lived 2 houses apart so she was surprised when she knocked on her door in a long black dress to tell them they needed to wait on the street corner like a pair of prostitutes.

"Oh, do you want Brittany to see a pretty young blonde pick you up?" Santana shook her head, she hadn't really thought about that before. "Right, neither do I."

They didn't have to wait long, Quinn had called Riley to change the pickup point and she thought nothing of it, she still didn't know that either of her bosses weren't single, and she certainly had no idea that they had women at home.

"Hi , Ms. Lopez." Riley said sweetly through the window of her black SUV.

"Tonight, it's Quinn..And Santana, _right_?" Quinn said before eyeing Santana. She hated it when she did that, made it so public that it would be totally rude to reject, so she found herself reluctantly nodding before jumping into the back with Quinn. Riley could barely focus on the road when she had her bosses in the back…one boss in particular caught her attention. She couldn't help but let her eyes roam over the bronze skin that was practically glowing in the outfit she was wearing, she had black ripped jeans with a white blouse that hung dangerously tight to Santana's curves..Not that Riley was complaining. She had a plan for the night, her boss was attractive, _single_ and Riley wasn't one to pass up chances, she didn't know if her boss was even interested in women but was determined that tonight she would find out.

The second Riley pulled up outside the packed nightclub, Santana and Quinn remembered why they didn't go out much and they hadn't been to a place like this since college. Santana felt slightly out of place, when she and Quinn talked about going out, she hadn't meant it quite like this. Maybe a quiet drink in the small pub down the road, not a blazing nightclub full of kids barely old enough to drink. But with Riley driving, she didn't really have much choice.

"Now I remember why we don't do this." Santana yelled over the blasting music,

"WHAT?" Quinn yelled back.

"I said," she leaned closer and screamed, "This is why we don't do this!"

"I can't hear you Tana!" She edged closer and shoved her face as close to Santana's as she could without it being weird.

Santana repeated it again as loud as she possibly could, but Quinn still wasn't getting it. And you know, rule of 3…you never ask _what_ more than 3 times. This was the 3rd time, she had no idea what Santana had said. So a quick conversation topic would be perfect. "Did you know a pig's orgasm lasts for 30 minutes."

"What?" Santana asked awkwardly, "Uhm…no. I didn't but thanks, maybe I'll aim to become a pig in my next life." Quinn nodded in embarrassment then quickly ran to dance floor to a group of she probably knew and left Santana by herself. But it wasn't long before Riley appeared out of nowhere again and dragged Santana to a table at the back of the club where it was significantly quieter and handed her a glass of god knows what. Santana didn't care what, she downed the whole thing, she was out now so she might as well enjoy it and get a little drunk.

Riley stared at her in awe, her boss can drink…she was impressed then again she was impressed by anything the Latina did. Santana could feel Riley's stare drilling holes in her head, she turned awkwardly to face her. "What?" she said shyly.

"Nothing..nothing, sorry." Riley hadn't realised she was staring. Well..she had, but she hadn't realised it had been so obvious. She just stared at Santana with a loving smile and Santana began to squirm uncomfortably in her seat and quickly looked away.

_What was that? Did they just have..a moment? _Santana thought the idea was ridiculous and shoved it aside, sensing the tension she said. "Did you know a pig's orgasm lasts for 30 minutes?"

Riley almost spat out her drink. "Sorry, but how do you know that?" Hearing her boss say that word was kind of hot, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want her to say it all night.

"I..I uhmmm. Well, Quinn told me." Riley nodded and chuckled,

"Well, I don't think I want to know how, or why she knows that so it's best not to ask." Santana laughed a little too loud and got some dirty looks from the table opposite, Riley gave them the finger and Santana laughed more. She hated to admit it, but she was having fun. She enjoyed being with the Brittany look-a-like, in fact she was so intrigued by the blonde that she didn't even notice her hand drop dangerously high on her the inside of her thigh. Quinn had been gone for 2 hours and Santana was slightly ashamed to admit that she hadn't noticed, or cared.

"I can see you don't this too often huh?"

Santana shook her head, "Oh god no. Brittany would kill me." Oh no. Santana hadn't meant to tell her new assistant about her girlfriend in this way, she didn't want her to freak out especially not here. She knew what was coming and so she wasn't surprised when Riley asked her who Brittany was.

"She..she's my roommate." Why was she lying about this? She honestly had no idea, she wasn't ashamed of Brittany and she wasn't ashamed of being herself..so why was this so hard? She instantly regretted not telling her there and then.

Any bit of doubt Riley had was now long gone, she was single, lived with a woman and hadn't said anything about the area in which her hand was lurking. For Riley, that was 3 green lights.

* * *

Riley spent the rest of the night demanding to know anything and everything about Santana, and Santana was happy to oblige. It'd had been a while since somebody seemed this interested in her, Brittany certainly didn't seem to be anymore so she was flattered by the attention and Riley was pretty incredible. She was attractive…then Santana felt bad. What hell was she thinking? This girl, this girl that looked so much like Brittany, even acted like her with the way she flicked her hair and always laughed a little longer than her. She forgot that this _wasn't_ Brittany. This was another girl and Santana was swooning over her. She enjoyed the attention, she enjoyed making her laugh, she enjoyed being wanted…but this wasn't the girl she wanted it from. That night when she looked at her, Brittany was all she saw.

She was only pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a squeeze and looked down to find a hand there. A hand that _shouldn't_ be there, a hand that wasn't Brittany's. She was just about to go all Lima Heights on this girl, what was she doing? Inappropriate touching, this was surely sexual harassment, wasn't it? Or had Santana really given signs that she wanted her hand there. _Oh god. _Slightly intoxicated and alone with a horny _kid._ Then Quinn staggered up to them and mumbled something before falling face first to the floor. _Ouch. _But Santana was thankful for the distraction, Riley quickly removed her hand as casually as she could and the 2 dragged Quinn back to the car.

The drive home was awkward, Quinn was dry heaving all the way back which wasn't helping the awkwardness. Santana was so busy focusing on Quinn that when Riley asked directions to their house, she gave it to them. And without a word, Riley took them there.

* * *

Quinn fell out the car, followed by Santana who quick to help her up along with Riley and drag her by the arms to her house where a very angry looking Rachel was standing, arms folded. Santana did _not_ envy Quinn, She would have some explaining to do in the morning and the thought alone made her giggle like a child. Riley offered to walk Santana up to the door, she was about to refuse in the politest way possible, but her tripping over nothing and practically landing on Riley said that she did need help walking to her door.

Santana had said goodbye, and Riley was still standing there. What was she expecting? Santana had a girlfriend, but then it dawned on her that Riley didn't know. She didn't know because Santana hadn't told her. Still, she needed to get this girl off of her door step, now.

"I think I got it now Riley. I'll see you tomorrow." Before Riley could react, Santana was looking down trying desperately to get her key into the lock and failing epically.

Riley, being the lovely person she was helped. But not in the sense that she took the key out of her hand and did it for her, oh no. She gently placed her hand over Santana's, relishing the feel of her soft hand and helped guide her, being sober she got it almost instantly. But that didn't mean she removed her hand straight away, she left it linger for much longer than necessary and Santana was starting to feel really…afraid. She didn't trust herself around the Brittany look-a-like, she had to force herself to remember that this girl was **not** Brittany. **Not **her girlfriend and **not** the girl she's been in love with since she was 17. So afraid that she forced the door open and all but shoved Riley away, _subtly of course, _She thanked her again.

Riley could take a hint, and used this as her cue. Instead of doing what she desperately wanted too, she turned and walked away. Much to joy of Santana who released a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding. She needed to make things right with Brittany, otherwise somebody else might make a move. A move that she wasn't sure if she would resist.

* * *

**OoooooOOooo. Will she, won't she? You tell me..REVIEW :D**

_and i love that you love my super fast updates ;) Anything for you guys!_**  
**


	10. Realise

Santana had sobered up a lot from the realisation that Riley had definitely been considering taking things too far. It made her feel like shit, she remembers how in high school it had taken her months before she broke down and accepted that she may have actually had feelings for Brittany and then she almost threw it all away on some _kid_ that looked like her.

"Hey Britt, how come you're still up?" Santana asked curiously while stepping into the living room.

"Couldn't sleep." She said bluntly with a shrug. The shrug hurt her and she winced in pain. Santana figured she must have a bad back again, that was the main pain she had during the pregnancy and there was only one way to get rid of said pain.

"Want a massage?" Santana asked sweetly, she didn't know if it was entirely welcomed since they weren't exactly on good terms, but if Brittany was in pain then Santana sure to hell wasn't going to let a petty argument stop her from stopping that pain. She could see Brittany analyzing her and the situation, whether it be out of love or pain she accepted Santana didn't know, but she didn't care either. She walked over to the couch and settled herself into the arm rest and gently pulled Brittany back towards her.

She began to knead Brittany's back and smiled when the blonde sighed contently, she missed this. In helping relieve Brittany's stress, she also helped clear some of her own. It gave her time to think, and more importantly; time to realise that this was where she needed to be, she couldn't imagine herself anywhere else. She loved the life she and Brittany made for themselves and she couldn't wait until they had another life joining theirs. Everything would be perfect because she would _make_ it perfect. She leaned forward and kissed Brittany's shoulder.

"I missed you." Brittany said slowly, eyes still clenched shut and she relished the feel of Santana's mouth on shoulder.

"I haven't gone anywhere." Santana replied, although she knew what Brittany meant. Things had been off between them, she was there..but she wasn't really there. Physically, or emotionally, but the whole incident with Riley, _(that she would definitely have to talk to her about)_ had made her realise that there's more to life than work, more important things like Brittany and the baby.

"But I know what you mean. I love you Britt, I don't know what happened and I'm not entirely sure why we weren't talking.." Santana's voice was full of genuine confusion, they hadn't exactly argued..but they hadn't not argued either. "But I love you. I love you more than Quinn loves bacon..or, or more than Rachel loves to babble about shit that nobody really listens to."

"I know I've been horrible lately. I don't know whats wrong with me. I just feel sad..and hungry. But it's like, all of the time. When you come home there's time I just want to punch you but I don't know why! And then I want to cry about nothing. I've been picking fights, and..I'm sorry." Apologising was easy for Brittany, talking about her feelings was easy. Santana couldn't understand how Brittany was so open, but then it dawned on her that she was only this open with _her._She didn't pour her heart out to strangers in the street, so the fact Brittany was so comfortable with her, surprised her even after all the years together. It made Santana bring up one of their forbidden topics so far.

"It freaks me out."

"What?" Brittany raised an eyebrow at the random outburst.

"You know…the baby thing. I know it's been a while since we had sex, and that's why. The idea that our baby…is just, right there. Makes me feel weird." Santana said it with a shrug and chuckle as if it were no big thing. But it meant a lot to Brittany, Santana wasn't one to talk about how she felt so it was a good thing the blonde was good at guessing.

Brittany pressed her back further into Santana and the Latina breathed in deeply. "The reason that baby is there is because of love San, I know it's a little weird but how do you think I feel? It's inside of me, it makes me feel ugly. We wanted this, this ball of love in my stomach and it was because of love it's there. So why can't we…_make love?_ I mean not just _sex_..but you know."

Brittany was right, Santana couldn't believe how stupid she had been lately. It is half of her fault they did this, and the thought of Brittany being alone and not feeling good about herself broke her heart. "You're beautiful Britt, like seriously." She kissed her shoulder blade again but this time followed the skin up to her neck.

"San.." The sudden burst of confidence left Brittany a little unsure, she didn't want her words to force Santana into anything. Sure it'd be nice, but she wasn't going to make it happen if it wasn't what they both wanted.

"Sssh Britt," she said soothingly, "I want to go upstairs."

Brittany turned as best she could to face her in the awkward position they were in, she bit the inside of her cheek. She was happy..exited even. It had been a while and they may both be pretty rusty, but that didn't matter. She looked deep into the eyes of Santana, who nodded in consent.

Santana managed to maneuver herself from behind Brittany's back and stood in front of her. She felt the blonde's eyes roam her body and instantly became self conscious but was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Brittany make the cutest laugh ever and any doubt she had was certainly blown to smithereens. She wanted this as much as Brittany, maybe more. So she regained her composure and offered her hand courteously to Brittany. "M'lady." Before Brittany had time to giggle again, Santana had pulled her to her feet and they made their way up the wooden hill.

* * *

Tonight would be good, despite the completely irrational fear she had that the baby would try to pop out while Santana…_wasn't_ out.

* * *

**2 updates in one night? I know ya'll love me :3 I'm super sorry Santana pissed you all off in the last chapter! :( but a****ll is well in house of Brittana. But now i'm lost with this story so I'll probably end it here! :) I don't know what else to talk about and I've run low on funny and awkward possibilities Santana and Quinn could find themselves in. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts guys it's been amazing to read and I love you all! Keep reviewing! even if you're going to be a total bitch, it's cool! :)**


	11. Can I go first?

She was staring dreamily into space thinking about the beautiful night before when Quinn barged in and broke her bubble of awesome.

"What Quinn?"

"Aaaaaaagh!" Santana stared at Quinn like she had 3 heads. Bursting into her office to make a weird noise? Quinn sensed the look despite her hands being wrapped firmly around her head and pushing down.

"Don't. Yell."

Santana scoffed and giggled, "WHY NOT? THIS TOO LOUD FOR YO-" she screamed loudly and only stopped when Quinn stomped towards her and clamped her mouth shut with her hand.

"Fuck. You. Bitch. I'm hungover! Stop."

"I'm not surprised after how much you drank! What happened with you and Rachel after?" she and Brittany had been having a hard time, but she knew Quinn and Rachel had been going through worse. Rachel had just finished her latest production on Broadway and wanted her and Quinn to get a little more serious before she went back on. Then, hopefully to take maternity leave, but Quinn didn't seem all that interested which did not please Rachel.

"It's not good. We argued again when I got in..she..she said that uh-" Quinns voice began to shake and hear eyes shone with unshed tears, "She wants to 'talk' when I get home."

Santana gulped. The last time they 'talked' Rachel had practically forced Quinn out of the house after they had a huge argument about something they couldn't even remember. All Santana remembered was staying up late every night watching her best friend cry and not be able to do anything about it, not this time.

"You love her, right?"

Quinn nodded

"You want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

Quinn nodded

"You want her to be your baby momma?"

Quinn chuckled, but nodded.

"So..marry her."

"What?" Quinn asked in shock, Santana told her to never get married, never get tied down."Why?" she asked suspiciously. "You got on a bet on with Trevor again?"

"Quinn! That was one time!..but thanks for getting thrown out by the way, got me $100. But no, I don't. I've been thinking..and you should. I think I..I think that, maybe..I, want to marry Britt."

"Oh hell no!"

"What?" Santana yelled in horror. She had opened her heart to her best friend telling her how she wants to marry her girlfriend, and she got shot down? What the hell?

"You are not doing both things first! That was out deal." Quinn yelled seriously, Santana couldn't help but laugh. Quinn hated being left behind but this was just too much.

"Yeah..in college."

"Whatever. Still stands.."

"I was thinking about asking Britt this weekend so.." She wasn't. Yes she was going to ask her..and soon, she even had the ring, but it wasn't this weekend. She just figured her friend needed a bit of encouragement.

"But you know..if you want to go first all you have to do is ask." she spoke teasingly, her words dripping with sarcasm at the knowing look Quinn shot back. They both knew it would work.

"I want to go first." Quinn replied quickly. Not even caring how desperate or childish she sounded right now, followed by a smug smile from Santana..too easy. She was going to help her best friend propose and it was going to be damn good!

* * *

**My computer has been taken in for repair! 10 days of pure hell it will be. This is from my phone and if you guys have an iPhone you know it's a smartass as doesn't correct words you actually want. Still, I'll try to update ASAP, but you know..exams. REVIEW! (**_it might help;)**)**_


	12. 3 months wage

Santana had practically throw Quinn out of the office, Quinn had so much to do on such short notice and when it became apparent that the blonde was too nervous to move, she was shoved out of the office only to growl in annoyance when the Latina locked the door and smiled slyly through the glass before walking away.

Quinn was left to herself, Rachel wouldn't be home for hours and she wanted their 'talk' to be a good one, a good one that would end with then planning a wedding and not Rachel yelling at her as she packed her bags. There had been a ring Rachel was talking about, Rachel had been making extra effort to subtly get her point across. Although it wasn't as subtle as Rachel had hoped, Quinn noticed..but it wasn't exactly hard to miss. There were sweets in the shape of rings left on every surface, jewellery catalogues left out 'carelessly' in the open, each opened to the same page, with the same ring circled in huge bold pen. The TV left on to various wedding channels and the names and numbers to various dress makers across New York. Rachel was not nearly as smooth as she thought she was and it lead to her getting extremely frustrated as Quinn ignored her blatantly obvious advances.

But not today, she was going to do it now..she had too. Time to propose..or move out. She wasn't prepared to lose her relationship. She wanted to marry the woman and the only thing stopping her in he past was Santana's teasing (which she didn't mean of course. It was just funny as hell to wind up the blonde.) Oh, and the other fact that she had never been so scared in her life. Whenever they talked about their future, Quinn got her foot stuck in her mouth that lead to her seeming like the most lheartless bitch ever other than the scared, desperate to marry the brunette, innocent blonde that she really was.

Even Beth loved Rachel, she had been gods gift during the pregnancy when Puck was an ass and looked after her without question. They raised Beth together, unfortunately Puck had stopped them being a complete family when he showed up a year after Beth was born and demanded equal custody. Of course Quinn had every lawful right to reject it, but Quinn's father never been there for her and sure Puck was no , but at least had tried. Now Beth was 7 and spending the week in Brooklyn with her dad, it would be he perfect chance to get Rachel alone, and get her to be her wife.

She sprinted to her car and hoped to God the ring Rachel had hinted at was still in the store, it was expensive of course. Only the best for Rachel Berry, Quinn didn't care about the price, it wasn't as though she couldn't afford it. Only the best for Berry. She tried her very best to stay within the law as she drove as fast as her flashy yet economic SUV would allow.

Quinn stormed into the shop like a woman on a mission and marched towards the front desk.

"Hi, ring 19 size M please." Not like Quinn had memorised the exact number of the ring and measured Rachel's ring finger as she slept or anything you know..lucky guess.

"$6,064." Quinn smiled, a small price to pay for love. 3 months wage for a ring? No need, Quinn makes that in a month! She would have spent 3 months though if that's what Rachel wanted, she was adamant about that ring. Money was no object to Quinn, not when you work with your best friend and co own the biggest law firm in America. Life was good, and it'd be even better if Rachel said yes.

Without a second to waste and no hint of reluctance, she handed over her card and couldn't wipe the smile from her face. They didn't wrap, bag and hand it over anywhere near as fast as Quinn had been hoping for. The second it was handed over she sprinted out of the shop and managed to squeeze in a quick thank you before driving down to the shop to buy the most romantic and expensive things she could find..even if she didn't need half of the stuff, she was taking no chances.

After 1 hour and 30 minutes of decorating the house, throwing random petals around the rooms and thinking about how much hell it would be to clean up, running a hot bath for afterwards. (wink wink)

She was so caught up in the romance side of things that when the door opened and she heard the brunette cautiously enter while calling her name that she almost forgot her other half was mad at her with the possibility of a break up.

All was ready, the plan was set for action. All she had to do was follow it through.

* * *

**Update because I'm awesome! And bored..Should Quinn do it? Will Rachel say yes? What do you want to see? REVIEW.**


	13. Don't fuck it up?

**I asked earlier in the story**, **more or less Faberry and you guys wanted more! And to see how the proposal went:) it is a Brittany/Santana story but if you have any particular plot you'd like to see then feel free to suggest! **

* * *

"Quinn? Why are the lights off? WhRat are you doing?" Trust Rachel to completely ruin her romantic side with her questions.

"In here!" Quinn yelled, the look on Rachel's face would be beautiful. It had to be..or she was just dropping herself into more shit.

Santana had called her earlier for a 'pep talk' which ended with her adding "Don't fuck it up Fabray."'she hadn't been worried about fucking it up, at least not until Santana had pointed it out.

"Why is the-" Quinn..being romantic? No! She hadn't been romantic since high school. Well, tried to be romantic at least.

Their first time had been particularly memorable after she refused to take her best friends advice and NOT use candles..it lead to a very awkward situation of them having to call 911. Since then Quinn had lost her touch, so of course Rachel had a theory about this.

"Di-..did we get robbed?"

"What? no! No I just thought i'd do something nice." She said with a sweet smile.

"Oh..why?" Rachel was suspicious. Maybe she had a bet on with Santana..or just wanted to have sex.

"Because..I love you? Can't I do a nice thing for my girlfriend?"

"No, no you can. I just..i don't see why you would." Rachel said sadly as she placed herself gently next to the blonde at the table.

"Rach," Quinn reached over to take Rachel's hand. Now or never Fabray. "I love you, Beth loves you. We're a family, and I know I've been a bitch lately..but so have you and I-"

"..Did you just call me a bitch?" Rachel interrupted. Oh no. She was giving her the ultimate death stare and instantly ripped her hands away from the blondes. Probably not a good idea to call your girlfriend a bitch in a marriage proposal.

"No! No! Baby I didn't mean it like that I-"

"I know what you meant Quinn." she said firmly, "And before you continue insulting me. I have something to say that might help you-"

Quinn couldn't let her finish that sentence. She jumped over the table and forcefully but passionately kissed the brunette, then gently pulled away to see a very blank expression on the face in front of her.

Maybe there was no way of putting the brunette off her speech? Maybe it was going to be said regardless of what Quinn did, but she had to at least try.

"Marry me." she whispered against the brunettes lips before kissing her again.

Rachel tore he lips away and pulled back quickly. Still sporting the same blank look it was almost impossible to tell what she was thinking, she just hoped it wasn't "NO."

"What did you just say?" Rachel asked in awe, convinced she had heard wrong and the blonde didn't just ask her to do something she's wanted too since she first laid eyes on her.

"I said," Quinn repeat slowly. "Will. You. Marry me?"

Rachel stared, her brain was screaming yes so fast that she couldn't get out the word. She was frozen and couldn't even nod.

It was only when Quinn pulled away sadly that Rachel snapped out of her daze and practically three herself at the blonde will yelling yes at the top of her lungs and nodded furiously. Quinn let out a painfully shaky breath she was well aware she had been holding in before pulling the ring out of her pocket.

Rachel couldn't have been happier as Quinn placed the ring she had wanted right there..right where it mattered.

Maybe Quinn could wear an engagement ring too, that was after all what the brunette had wanted to talk about, no point in letting the ring Rachel bought weeks ago go to waste right?

* * *

**Have you guys seen those touch screen computers? Yeah, I want one. Anywayssss, thought I'd tell ya that. Im running low on ideas and you no likey Faberry? D: REVIEW.**


	14. A cruise and Paris

"Can you believe that? A cruise around the atlantic and a freaking wedding in Paris! What the fuck? How am I supposed to out do that?" Santana yelled whilst pacing bsck and fore in her office. Riley wasn't entirely sure why he boss had called in her in to rant about her other boss's wedding, but when there was an angry Latina walking round, there were no time for questions. Although there was one that she just needed to know.

"Sorry what? Out do? Why do you want to out do Quinn again?"

"Because I have too! That bitch."

"I thought..you guys were best friends? Since highschool?"

"What?" Santana shook her head in confusion, "We are." she added firmly, how dare anybody question her love for the blonde! So maybe their relationship was a little tough to understand..sometimes they wanted to hug and other times they were seconds away from ripping each others throats out. Oh and when they're drunk they usually always want to kiss each other, whatever. That's how a normal best friendship works right?

"I love that girl with all my heart, she is totally my best friend. But she's a smart ass bitch who's trying to ruin my life."

"I think you're over reacting just a little here. Aren't you supposed to be happy they're getting hitched?"

"I am happy! Admittedly I'm a little surprised that she even wanted to marry Berry..or that she even said yes. But whatever, we all hated each other in highschool and now I'm thinking of a way to out do their wedding. Weird huh?"

"Hell yes! Oh..sorry," she added softly when the brunette gave her a certain look. "I'm just still confused about why you want to out do her!"

"Oh for Gods sake Riley! Have you not listened to anything I've said? Okay, so Quinn and I are like..both in this compition alright? Nobody knows about it..and we've never actually spoke about it. But it's there, and if I don't find a way to woo B better than Quinn does Rachel. I lose."

Riley wanted to tell her boss to stop acting like a 4 year old not getting her own way and grow up a little, seriously! A grown woman trying to make another girl swoon more just because they may or may not be in competition?

"If you've never spoke about it then how do you know that you and her are even-"

"Riley!" Santana interrupted, "If you don't have anything useful to say can you please just shut up?"

"Why don't you just take Brittany on a cruise and to Paris too?"

"Because then Quinn would accuse me of copying her, and i'd still lose. What's more romantic than a freaking boat and the city of love? I hate Quinn."

"Santana don't worry! You've got months before the thing goes ahead right? We'll think of something." She stated firmly while getting to her feet. Walking over to her bosses desk she adds, "Budge over," and almost pushes to angry brunette from the seat she plonked herself in seconds ago.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"Im asking google what the romantic thing anybody could possible do for a woman."

"Oh my god Riley you are a freaking genius! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're an idiot," the younger girl mumbled under her breath. She did like her boss, still a little TOO much, but the girl didn't have a clue when it came to romance. Not anymore at least, now her idea of a romantic evening was watching the match with a pizza.

"Wait, Riley you're a girl!" Santana said in awe as if she'd just figured out a great mystery.

"Uhhh...well figured out Sherlock. You notice that all by yourself?"

"Yes. No, whatever! I meant, you're a girl so..what's the most romantic thing anybody could do for you? What'd make your heart melt?"

"I'd be happy with a beer, slice of the good stuff and watching the giants pound down." Riley shrugged. She wasn't the romantic kind either.

"Wow, you are my kinda woman girl!" Santana yelled a little too loudly.

Well, way to loudly considering those walls were thin and on the other side was the worst possible situation. Completely unaware to the fuse she had just lit, Santana smiled brightly at the young woman.

"Or chocolate." She added. Then Santana realised the way to a woman's heart, food! Chocolate to be exact. To give the blonde all the chocolate she could eat would surely make her knees wobble, and she could totally plan a whole bunch of things with the time she had!

Santana wasn't a hugger, but she had so many feelings right now that she just couldn't help it. She picked Riley up like a rag doll and held her firmly off the ground, arms around the waist.

"You, are amazing!"

It wasnt the best word choice either, but how was Santana to know that seconds later a very, very angry and pregnant blonde would burst through the door yelling.

"What the hell Santana?" She knew she was in trouble already, being called by her first name was a perfectly clear sign of that. "And who's that? Why does she look like me? Oh my god, she looks..she looks like ME. What, am I not doing it for you anymore? You'd rather a pretty young blonde huh? Is it that it?"

Oh god. So many words so little time for the brain to take it in! Santana just froze, her mind working frantically trying to make sense of the words Brittany spat at her. Before she had chance to take another breath, even more words poured out. But this was very clear and it only took a second for her to get this into her head.

"I want you to leave! You can pack your bags and get out!" the blonde yelled through tears. How could Santana cheat on her? And with a girl that looked almost identical to how she did when she was younger? It was the bump and of that, Brittany was convinced. Santana was beautiful and bitchy as ever, she could get any person in the world she wanted. So why would she still want a fat, pregnant, old, angry and self conscious blonde? Well the answer was obvious to her, she didn't.

Brittany welcomed the fresh batch of tears and left the room, running as fast as her pregnant body would allow. She got to the lift and was glad to find that Santana hadn't followed. Oh no, she was still standing like a fool in the middle of the room, confused as ever.

One minuet she was planning romantic getaway events, and the next she's being told to leave her house, accused of cheating? Her brain wasn't functioning but the reality of the situation was sinking in. Brittany had in so many words, just broken up with her. Just like that, over. What the fuck?

* * *

**Can't even remember the last update time. Just couldn't sleep, wrote this. Tired. Sorry for mistakes, sorry for shittyness and sorry it wasn't funny. I don't want shit to get all serious but I was out of ideas, I know things for Brittana have sucked in this sorry, but things'll get better! Next chapter ideas? REVIEW.**


End file.
